The present invention relates to bakery trays, which are primarily molded plastic trays with four sides that may contain bakery products during shipping of the products, with a plurality of trays being stacked upon one another during transit. Usually, structure is provided to nest the trays, when empty, so that they take up less room in the truck or the like during the return trip to the bakery.
In the past, nesting and stacking has been obtained by providing 180.degree. rotation of one tray relative to another tray between such two positions, or by providing bails that rotate between a position permitting nesting and a position providing stacking of an upper tray on the bails.